


Need a Universal Role Reversal

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cold!Barry, ColdFlash Week 2018, Companionable Snark, Flash!Len, Flirting, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: On a team-up, Barry and Len get sent through a portal to another universe where they discover some interesting things about the identity of their dopplegangers.For the first day of Coldflash Week 2018, prompt: Role Reversal.





	Need a Universal Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late but I needed to post it, so here you go:) Title is inspired from the feminist parody of Blurred Lines lmao

The weirdest thing about Captain Cold and Heatwave suddenly becoming Legends was that, when they were home for visits, Barry teamed up with them just as much as he fought them now.

Of course, they still robbed and froze or burned things respectfully, but at least it was about fifty-fifty in comparison to how often they helped.

Mick was generally less interested in helping than he was in going to Saints and Sinners, so on occasion, it was just Barry and Len.

Which was weird.

Mainly because sometimes it was... fun?

So Barry found himself calling Len up whenever he happened to be home, giving Mick the option to help out too, even though he didn’t usually take him up on the offer.

Which is why they were currently fighting someone Gypsy had given them a heads up on—a woman who had stolen some of the tech that helped Gypsy and others like her control their powers on her home world.

“Remind me,” Len panted as he fell back against the brick wall behind him, gun raised. “Why you can’t run and catch her, oh fastest man alive?”

Barry growled and sped up to him, leaning back against the opposite wall, a dead end in front of them and a turn in the alley on their other side. “Because she can disappear through her portal at the last second. You’ve seen how Cisco works.”

“Vibe,” Cisco reminded him through the comms with a sigh. “When you’re in the field use our code names.”

Barry rolled his eyes, looking around for their target. “Right, Vibe.”

“Miss me boys?”

She came around the corner, dressed in all black, much like Gypsy, with a pleased smile. “Come on now. Let’s play.”

She beckoned them forward and Len, stepped forward, raising his gun.

“Cold, no-” Barry raised a hand to stop him, but it was too late.

She opened up a portal in an instant, Len’s next step going right through it, Barry’s hand grabbing his arm and propelling them forward.

They fell forward, the portal suddenly shutting behind them.

“Fuck,” Len swore, struggling to his feet. “What the hell was that?”

“It was a portal,” Barry said, getting up and looking around. “But it doesn’t look like we’ve moved.” He listened for Cisco's voice in his ear. "And the comms are out."

Len brushed dirt off his pants. “We should move, find where she went.”

Suddenly, there was a crackle of lightning and the scent of ozone in the air.

Len motioned for Barry to be silent and beckoned him to inspect who was in the alley.

They peered around the corner.

Two people were in the other part of the alley, one of them pressing the other to the wall, keeping him pinned with bared teeth. The other’s features were hidden behind the furry hood of a coat.

They were wearing Barry’s and Len’s costumes.

The man who was dressed in the Flash costume was broader than Barry was, and about an inch shorter, though the costume was the same. It fit snugly over his defined muscles.

Meanwhile, the man this Flash pressed to the brick wall was wearing Len’s costume, but he was much leaner. The fluffy hood of the parka was up, goggles on underneath, so it was difficult to make out the features, but the angled jaw and plump pink lips were slightly visible.

“Hello Flash,” this world’s Captain Cold purred. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

This Flash snarled and pushed him closer to the wall, body pressing against Cold to pin him there, making the hood fall, revealing—

Barry.

Even with the goggles on his face and an unusual smug grin on his face, it was obviously Barry in the Captain Cold costume, which meant...

The Flash leaned in and snapped, “I told you this side of the city was off limits.”

In Len’s voice.

Barry and Len exchanged a glance. It was obvious in Len’s eyes that he too knew who these two were and that it was as odd to him as it was to Barry.

“Why, because this is where your little headquarters is?” Barry/Cold drawled. “I trust you passed my compliments on the new trigger system to Mick?”

Len/Flash’s forearm moved under Barry/Cold’s jaw and pressed against his throat.  “Do you listen to anything I say?” he asked. “Or do you need a quip for everything?”

Barry/Cold’s low chuckle echoed. “I think I prefer my quips. Now, are you going to let me go anytime soon, or would you like to keep me here awhile longer?”

Len/Flash growled, his thigh sliding between Barry/Cold’s, moving closer. “I think maybe I ought to bring you in. If you’re not going to stick to the deal.”

“If I offer a blowjob, can I keep my freedom?”

The words startled Barry into looking over to Len. With just as much surprise written on his face, Len returned the look, eyes wide and mouth slack.

Embarrassment burned it’s way onto Barry’s cheeks as he stared into Len’s eyes. Though he hadn’t been the one to offer it, he had heard it offered _in his voice_ which was somehow worse.

As if that weren’t bad enough, there was a long pause as the offer hung in the air.

Len looked away, leaving Barry to feel raw and exposed though it wasn’t even his own damn mouth that had made the offer.

“You know I’d let you go anyway.”

Oh Jesus. Did he actually just-?

Barry/Cold laughed. “I know that. I was just trying to maintain a sense of us only using sex in necessary circumstances.”

“I’d say the other night was pretty necessary.” Oh great, now Len/Flash’s voice had gone husky.

From out of the corner of his eyes, Barry saw Len’s cheeks suddenly burn up and he felt his own cheeks flare again.

Barry/Cold’s hands ran up Len/Flash’s side and rested on his shoulders. “I just wanted an excuse to blow you.”

They could hear the sharp intake of breath from Len/Flash even around the corner. “Just say that next time.”

“Next time?” Barry/Cold purred, tracing his fingers down Len/Flash’s cheek. “So you’re admitting this is a regular thing now Lenny?”

Len/Flash huffed a laugh. “Just get on your knees, Barry.”

“With pleasure.” Barry/Cold beamed and slid down the wall, dragging the zipper on the Flash suit as he went.

Barry ducked back and pressed his back to the wall, unable to watch his doppleganger blow his nemesis. Especially since said nemesis had also moved back and was staring straight at him with a terrified expression.

A soft groaning echoed down the alley and soft wet noises filled the air.

Barry was fairly certain if this kept up, his cheeks would simply burn off like they’d been hit with a blast of Mick’s heatgun.

Len was glaring back at him with what had to be pure hatred, eyes burning dark. But with a quick glance downward, Barry could see a clear outline of what looked like-

“Get us out of here, Scarlet,” Len growled low, too quiet to hear under the soft noises escaping his doppleganger’s mouth.

“How?” Barry whispered, shame coloring his words. “They’d see us.”

“You can flash us past them,” Len argued. “Just hurry before they stop.”

“We don’t have a way back to-”

“What the fuck?” Len/Flash’s voice interrupted. Suddenly, he and a dazed looking Barry/Cold with his mouth red and swollen was standing in front of Barry and Len.

Barry gasped, hands flying up, Len squaring up on his other side.

Barry/Cold caught on to what was happening and raised his own gun, his glare looking less menacing for the clearly used look of his mouth.

The two guns started up, their telltale noise signalling.

“Wait wait wait!” Barry said. “Don’t shoot.” He held a hand out in front of Len. “Either of you.”

“Give me a good reason,” Barry/Cold growled.

Barry hesitated. Then he slowly pushed his cowl down.

There was a sharp gasp from the two dopplegangers and Barry/Cold pointed the gun right at him, anger flashing over his features.

“Who the hell are you and how did you get ahold of my face?” he asked. His gaze traveled up and down Barry. “And why are you wearing his suit?”

“We’re you,” Barry explained. “From another universe. We were fighting a breacher who forced us into your universe.”

Barry/Cold still looked skeptical and didn’t lower his gun, but Len/Flash’s eyes widened. “Like Vibe and-” He cut off.

Barry nodded. “And Gypsy.”

“You know Gypsy?” Len/Flash asked.

“We know everyone,” Len answered, gaze critical on his doppleganger. “Although I think you and I might not know each other as well as you’d think. I’d never wear tight leather.”

Barry’s gaze flickered to him and quickly away. Surely there were other things his doppleganger had done that he wouldn’t do, but he’d chosen the Flash costume to be his number one to mention?

Len/Flash flushed but met his gaze. “Well I’d never use the coldgun.”

“Hey!” Barry/Cold pouted. “You’re just jealous.”

Len/Flash looked ready to argue but Barry stopped him. “We just need some help getting back to our universe. Can Vibe help us?”

Len/Flash nodded slow. “Yes. But uh...”

There was a pause.

Barry/Cold rolled his eyes. “They don’t know we screw on the side, so you’ll have to keep that to yourself.”

The other three flushed a deep red.

“Understood,” Len answered.

“We’ll go to STAR Labs now,” Len/Flash said. “Vibe will be ready for us. Can you uh...”

There was another pause.

“Jesus Lenny,” Barry/Cold said. He pointed between Barry and Len. “Other me, can you carry other him? Cause he’s gonna carry me.” He jerked his thumb over at Len/Flash.

Barry’s cheeks went a less intense pink than before. “Yes I can.”

Len/Flash nodded. “Follow me.”

And then they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

“Okay,” Barry said, not looking at Len. “Hold on.”

Len gritted his teeth. “Fine.”

Grabbing Len up as gingerly as he could while still having a firm grip, they were off, following the others.

When they got there, it was Mick’s voice that echoed down the hall instead of Cisco’s, which surprised Barry, though perhaps it shouldn’t have, since other Barry had mentioned passing his compliments along to Mick.

“What do you mean another universe?” Mick roared. “I’ve only ever gotten us to Supergirl’s world before and that took about ten tries!”

“But you’ve done it since then with no problem,” Len/Flash argued with him. “You can get us right there without a moment's notice.”

Mick rolled his eyes as Barry and Len came around the corner. He stood in front of Len/Flash, who had his cowl down and a pleading look on his face.

Off to the side, Barry/Cold sat with his feet on a high table, inspecting his cold gun with a bored expression. Behind them all, a nervous looking Lisa stood wringing her hands. Her entire demeanor was different, more nervous and hovering than the confident and commanding Lisa they knew.

Barry/Cold grinned when he saw the others come in, sitting forward. “You know, when I first saw you two, I was skeptical, but now-” He waved the gun around. “I am full of ideas.”

Barry had to hide a smile when Len/Flash and his Len shot Barry/Cold the same dirty look.

Mick just glared at them. “I’ll need something to vibe with.”

Len shrugged off his blue parka and held it out, Mick taking it with a soft grunt that might have been a thanks. As he went into his vibe trance, Barry saw out of the corner of his eye that his doppleganger was not so subtly appreciating Len in just a dark blue sweater and tight black pants with the gun on his hip.

Mick resurfaced and glared at them. “We’re gonna try this. But if you get stuck in the wrong universe it’s not my problem. Got it?”

Len rolled his eyes, responses to Mick the same no matter what universe. “Got it.”

With a nod, Mick raised his hands and frowned in concentration. For a moment, nothing happened, and then a bright blue light began to appear.

It grew slowly, Mick grunting in effort to open it.

“Okay,” he said. “I can see the other side. There are people waiting for you two.”

Barry and Len nodded.

“Thank you,” Barry said, looking at Len first, then taking a last look at the dopplegangers.

Len/Flash blushed and nodded, while Barry/Cold grinned widely and waved.

Leaning forward, Len snatched up his parka and stepped back to Barry, firmly taking his hand without looking at him.

A blush threatened to creep up, but Barry suppressed it and took a step forward.

They jumped in and fell through the darkness.

Tumbling to the hard floor, their hands parted and they groaned from the ground.

“There you are,” Cisco’s voice above them said. “You’ll be happy to know that we caught the breacher. No thanks to you.”

“Shut up,” Len spat.

“Charming,” Cisco said. “Where did she send you?”

Barry sat up and rubbed his back. “A universe where Mick had your powers.”

Cisco made a face. “Yikes.”

“Yeah,” Len said, getting to his feet. “That sums it up. I need a drink.”

“Same here,” Barry said, accepting Cisco’s helping hand. He saw Len stiffen from the corner of his eye. “Or maybe a nap.”

“Call me later,” Cisco said. “I wanna hear more about this world where a pyromaniac had my powers.”

Barry faked a smile. “You got it.”

Len gave Cisco a nod and strode out, parka still in his hand.

“That was weird,” Cisco said. “Normally I get a sarcastic remark before he leaves.”

Barry shook his head. “Don’t worry, I think the other universe shook him up.”

“The guy travels through time and a parallel universe is what gets to him.” Cisco rolled his eyes. “Must have been some universe.”

Barry forced a laugh. “It sure was. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Talk to you then dude.” Cisco gave him a grin. His smile and lack of pressing for details proved Barry right that Gypsy was still around tonight.

He gave Cisco one last smile and turned as well, walking out the way Len had gone.

Rounding the corner, he was surprised to see Len standing there, leaning up against the wall and smirking.

“Took you long enough,” Len said, standing upright.

“Sorry?” Barry responded, still bewildered as to what Len was doing.

Len laughed soft, then tossed Barry the parka that he still hadn’t put back on. “Here.”

Barry caught it. “Um. What am I doing with this?”

Len rolled his eyes. “Put it on, Barry. I wanna see something.”

Hesitantly, with a many looks of confusion, Barry did as he was told. He stood in front of Len, worried expression on his face.

“Hm,” Len leaned back again and inspected Barry, gaze roaming up and down, lingering. “You still don’t look the same.”

“I don’t?” Barry knew Len was referring to his doppleganger.

“Nope,” Len popped the P audibly. “You’re missing that smug little grin the other you had.”

A shaky laugh escaped Barry’s lips. “That’s probably true.”

Len grinned wide. “Yeah. But that’s okay.”

“It is?”

Len nodded. “Cause I like your smile better.”

Before Barry could respond, Len grabbed the front of the parka and dragged him in for a kiss.

Barry gasped, falling against Len. His arms slid around Len’s neck in an effort to gain a hold.

Realizing that yes, this was happening, Barry deepened the kiss, drawing them close as he could get.

When they parted, they each kept their hold on each other, foreheads together.

“Wanna see what else I do that you’ll like better?” Barry asked, trying his hand at the smug smirk his doppleganger had worn.

Len laughed and kissed him once more, briefly. “Let’s get out of here, _Flash_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, please leave comments and kudos<3


End file.
